Reescribiendo la historia
by brico4899
Summary: Después de regresar al presente tras los acontecimientos de Días del Futuro Pasado Logan se da cuenta que la historia puede haber cambiado mucho mas de lo que el había sospechado. Raven/Charles y momentos Scott/Jean
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: Hola, muy buenas a todos, antes de empezar con la historia me gustaría aclarar que este fic estará ambientado en la película que se estrenara en 2016 X-Men Apocalipsis (a excepción del primer capitulo que sucede después de que Logan regrese al presente en X-Men Días del futuro pasado) puesto que es una película que tengo muchas ganas de ver y aun falta bastante me decidí a hacer este fic sobre como me gustaría que fuese. Esta historia estará muy centrada en la relación Raven/Charles y también habrá momentos Scot/Jean puesto que han confirmado que sus versiones jóvenes estarán en esta peli. Esto es todo, espero que os guste y no seáis muy críticos, a fin de cuentas es la primera vez que escribo un fic.**

_Empieza a faltar-le el aire, cada vez que intenta respirar sus pulmones se llenan de liquido. No puede moverse lo mas mínimo por culpa de los trozos de metal que Magneto le ha incrustado en sus brazos y piernas. Es irónico, por un momento pensó que ahora que no tenia el Adamantium en su cuerpo al fin iba a poder partirle la cara a su viejo enemigo pero aun y así le había derrotado una vez mas. Jamas pensó que iba a acabar así, el que había sobrevivido a guerras, a enfrentamientos contra algunos de los mutantes mas poderosos que jamas habían existido y a casi 10 años luchando contra los centinelas iba a morir ahogado. Solo esperaba que Charles y Hank pudiesen detener a Magneto y evitar que Mística mate a Trask para que todo esto no haya sido en vano..._

**Año 2023**

Logan se despierta de repente con un grito. Tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que no se esta ahogando en el río sino que esta en su viejo habitación en la Mansion Xavier. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí, por increíble que parezca estas paredes le traen muchos recuerdos de los buenos años que paso aquí. Oye ruido en los pasillos, muy lentamente sale de la cama y abre la puerta de la habitación. Al salir se encuentra con un grupo de estudiantes que van corriendo a la próxima clase, detrás de ellos viene Bestia estudiando unos papeles, cuando pasa a su lado le dedica una sonriso burlona

"Caray Logan veo que hoy has madrugado".

Antes de poder contestar Hank pasa de largo y entra en una de las aulas. _Ha funcionado_ pensó Logan sin poder evitar una sonrisa de alegría. La guerra se había evitado, los centinelas jamas habían sido creados y el futuro( o mejor dicho el presente) estaba a salvo. Decidió ir a ver al profesor para explicarle la situación. De camino a su despacho se encontró con Tormenta charlando con un grupo de estudiantes y, para su sorpresa, a Mística dando clase a un grupo de primer curso. _Bueno al menos ahora lleva ropa_ pensó Logan sin poder evitar algo de resentimiento, al fin de cuentas habían sido enemigos durante años pero era evidente que en este nuevo futuro Charles había logrado hacer las paces con su hermana adoptiva.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al despacho del profesor vio a alguien que le dejo sin aliento

"¿Jean?"

"Hola Logan, creía que tenias una clase esta mañana". Respondió ella con una sonrisa

El no podía responder. Con una mano empezó a acariciarle la mejilla mientras susurraba su nombre.

"Jean".

De repente una mano salio de detrás la puerta y los separo.

"Cuidado donde pones esas manos". Dijo Scot algo molesto

"Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Me alegro de verte Scot".

Scot se lo quedo mirando con cara rara, cogió a Jean de la mano y se alejaron.

Logan no puedo evitar sonreír, jamas lo admitiría delante de nadie pero también había echado de menos a Scot estos años.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar

"¿Profesor? Necesito hablar con us..."

Lo que vio lo dejo totalmente de piedra, allí en esa silla sentado como si nada estaba Magneto.

"Logan, creía que tenias que dar una clase de historia esta mañana, Raven ha tenido que cubrirte, espero que no se convierta en costumbre". Dijo Erik sin apartar la vista del periódico.

"Que estas haciendo tu aquí".

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Erik levantando al fin la mirada para estudiarlo con curiosidad.

_Bueno parece ser que El Profesor también hizo las paces con Magneto. Pensó_ Logan, lo cierto es que eso no le molestaba demasiado, algo menos de 10 años luchando contra los Centinelas habían logrado que dejase de ver a Magneto como un enemigo y empezara a considerarlo un aliado.

" Lo siento mucho Magneto pero no creo que dar clase de historia en estos momentos se una buena idea, es posible que la que yo conozca sea algo diferente"

"¿Qué tan diferente?" Pido a Erik, empezando a intuir donde Iban los tiros.

" Bueno mas o menos necesito repasarlo todo desde 1973" Respondió Logan con una sonrisa.

Magneto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Entonces supongo que debo darte la bienvenida y también disculparme puesto que si no recuerdo mal te lance al río".

"No te preocupes por eso, en mi linea del tiempo me hiciste cosas mucho mas dolorosas, pero ahora dime ¿donde esta El Profesor? Estoy seguro que el también se alegrara de saber que he vuelto.

Al decir esto la sonrisa de Magneto se borro y una expresión de dolor cubrió su rostro.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Donde esta el profesor?"

"Logan... tal vez sea mejor que te sientes...?

"¡No quiero sentarme! Ahora dime donde este el Profesor Xavier". Todo esto empezaba a ponerle nervioso y tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

"Logan... Charles Xavier lleva muerto casi 40 años.

**Eso es todo de momento, espero que os haya gustado y espero algún que otro Review. **

**PD Se que es una forma algo fuerte de empezar y quiero aclarar que en ningún momento deseo que El Profesor X muera en le película pero así es como me lo he imaginado para darle un punto mucho mas dramático a la historia. En el próximo capitulo (no tengo ni idea de cuando lo subiré) estaremos en el año 1983 y ya empezaremos con la trama principal de la historia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va el segundo capitulo, iré subiéndolos tan pronto como pueda pero aun no tengo nada mas escrito así que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar. En un principio espero que esta sea una historia larga de al menos 15 capítulos pero como la inspiración va y viene no puedo asegurar nada.**

**Año 1983**

Charles Xavier observaba desde su dormitorio como un grupo de jóvenes mutantes jugaban a baloncesto antes de tener que volver a clase. Claro que Charles no estaba del todo convencido de que a "eso" se le pueda llamar baloncesto. El juego era prácticamente igual al de los humanos exceptuando una regla muy importante: los poderes estaban permitidos. Eso significa que si por ejemplo un chico tenia el poder de hacer múltiples copias de si mismo el equipo contrario tenia que enfrentar-se a diez o veinte jugadores en lugar de cinco, si otro chico tenia la habilidad de transportarse tenían que estar muy atento de que no apareciese de repente justo debajo de la canasta, realmente mas que un juego era una de las mejores formas de entrenar posible puesto que los estudiantes necesitaban tener un gran control de su mutación para no herir-se entre ellos.

Charles le prestaba especial atención a un joven de quince años que jugaba con unas gafas de color rojo oscuro mientras dos chicas (una de piel blanca con el pelo rojizo y otra de piel oscura con el pelo blanco) lo animaban con otro grupo de estudiantes que observaban el "partido".

La escuela había vuelto a abrir hacia casi ocho años y ahora contaba ya con mas de cincuenta estudiantes de entre diez y veinte años. Al principio le preocupaba que las cosas no saliesen bien, el fracaso que supuso su primer intento de abrir la escuela, que tuvo que cerrar por culpa de la guerra de Vietnam, era todavía una herida abierta, pero a mesura que pasaban los meses y mas mutantes se iban uniendo a su pequeña familia Charles recupero la confianza en si mismo y en su causa. También supuso una gran ayuda que durante ese tiempo Hank estuviese siempre a su lado, al igual que Alex que había regresado a la mansión junto a dos mutantes llamados Sam y Paul que sirvieron con el en el ejercito y se habían ofrecido a hacer de profesores cuando Alex les explico lo que hacían en la mansión. Sam tenia la capacidad de crean campos de energía que podían protegerle de prácticamente cualquier ataque y Paul podía volver-se invisible tanto el mismo como todo lo que tocase. Contando a Charles y a Hank eran cinco profesores que se turnaban para enseñar tanto las asignaturas que solían enseñar en las escuelas normales como técnicas de defensa personal y entrenamientos especiales en función del poder que poseyese casa estudiante.

Charles quería a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes como si fuesen sus hijos pero no fue hasta dos años atrás cuando encontró a los que sabia que con el tiempo se convertirían en sus hombres de mayor confianza, en sus X-Men: Scott, Jean y Ororo.

Scott fue el primero en llegar a la mansión, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico cuando el tenia diez años y al no tener mas parientes vivos fue mandado a un orfanato, tras pasar casi tres años allí su mutación se hizo presente un día mientras estaba en su habitación y destruyo la mitad del edificio antes de que la policía, que había sido llamada por los dirigentes del orfanato, pudiesen reducirlo. Por suerte en ese preciso instante Charles estaba conectado a Cerebro intentando captar mas mutantes para la escuela y detecto los poderes de Scott, rápidamente fue junto a Hank hacia el orfanato donde se ofreció a pagar los daños causados por el joven mutante y de paso borro las ultimas horas de la memoria de todos los allí presentes, incluyendo la policía, para evitar que enviaran al chico a un laboratorio donde experimentarían con el hasta matarlo. Una vez llegaron a la mansión Hank fue directamente a su laboratorio y estuvo trabajando durante dos días hasta que logro crear unas gafas que contenían la energía que Scott lanzaba a través de sus ojos. Al ver que el poder de Scott era muy similar al suyo y recordando lo duro que había sido para el cuando su mutación se manifestó Alex tomo al chico bajo su protección y le dedico mucho mas tiempo que a la mayoría de alumnos, Charles sabia que para Scott Alex era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y había un fuerte vinculo entre ellos.

Ororo, que prefiere ser llamada Tormenta, llego solo dos semanas después. Sus padres ni siquiera sabían que su hija era una mutante, se habían fijado que cuando estaba triste empezaba a llover y cuando estaba contenta siempre brillaba el sol pero pensaron que eran simples coincidencias. Charles no les dijo lo que su escuela era en realidad (muchos de sus alumnos no querían que sus padres supiesen la verdad sobre sus mutaciones y el simplemente les decía que era el director de una escuela para superdotados) pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar a solas con la chica se lo explico todo y ella insistió en ir a la escuela ese mismo día. No les costo mucho trabajo convencer a sus padres, Charles estaba dispuesto a usar sus poderes si era necesario pero al ver el entusiasmo de su hija no pusieron demasiadas pegas.

Jean era un caso totalmente diferente. Había llegado hacia justo seis meses, sus padres habían descubierto su mutación después de que un día ella fuese incapaz de controlar-se e hiciese levitar todos los objetos de la casa. En cuanto Charles se puso en contacto con ellos accedieron inmediatamente a ingresar a Jean en su escuela, su madre estaba claramente asustada pero aun y así quería que su hija fuese feliz, su padre en cambio actuaba como si su hija tuviese una enfermedad incurable y debiese ser encerrada con todos los que eran como ella, al entrar en su mente Charles pudo ver como ese hombre sentía _asco_ de haber traído al mundo a uno de esos monstruos de feria. Charles tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no borrar hasta el ultimo recuerdo de la cabeza de ese hombre, se había encontrado antes con padres que pensaban igual sobre sus hijos y siempre le hacían hervir la sangre. Era en esos momentos cuando Charles se cuestionaba sus creencias y pensaba que tal vez Erik no estuviese tan equivocado diciendo que la humanidad jamas les aceptaría. Esos pensamientos sin embargo desaparecían casi con la misma rapidez con la que llegaban. La humanidad todavía estaba a tiempo de aprender un camino mejor y el había prometido a su yo del futuro que nunca perdería la esperanza.

A Jean le había resultado muy difícil adaptar-se a la mansión, le costaba mucho controlar sus poderes y los primeros días estaba sola todo el rato. Charles pudo sentir como su mutación apenas había empezado a desarrollar-se y que había mucho mas poder en ella de lo que nunca se había imaginado. Con el paso de las semanas Jean empezó a relacionar-se con los otros estudiantes y Charles comprobó con alegría que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Scott y Tormenta, podía ver como Scott empezaba a sentir-se atraído por ella y que además el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo. Como a parte de telequinesis Jean también poseía pequeños rastros de telepatía Charles se había encargado personalmente tanto de sus clases como de su entrenamiento y ahora ya era perfectamente capaz de controlar su mutación, pero el había visto el futuro en la mente de Logan y sabia aquello en lo que Jean podía llegar a convertir-se: _El Fenix.  
_En cuanto esa personalidad empezó a desarrollar-se Charles creo una barreras psíquicas para mantener al Fenix encerrado dentro de la mente de Jean, pero el sabia que esta medida solo iba a ser temporal y tenia que encontrar una solución antes de que todo se le fuese de las manos.

Con estos pensamientos Charles salio de su habitación para dirigir-se a dar clase en cuanto sus alumnos terminaran con el descanso. Antes de llegar a la aula se encontró con Hank que parecía estar repasando los planes de CEREBRO.

"Buenos días Hank".

Hank levanto la vista de los papeles y le sonrío. A pesar de que cuando tenían que hacer algún viaje importante se tomaba el suero que le permitía pasar por humano en cuanto volvían a la mansión Hank siempre estaba en su "forma peluda" como le gustaba llamarle Alex.

"Buenos días profesor. Estaba repasando los planos de Cerebro para ver si puedo encontrar un modo de ampliar su potencia".

"Creo que trabajas demasiado viejo amigo, te convendría relajarte de vez en cuando".

"Bueno, ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes Charles, aunque parece que tu te niegas a aceptarlo". Le respondió Hank con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Charles le dedico una mirada confusa sin entender a que se refería.

Ahora Hank se estaba riendo de verdad. "Ese _look_ que llevas estaba bien en los años 70 cuando todavía tenias mas pelos castaños que blancos pero ahora mismo no te favorece tanto. Muchos alumnos, y también algunos profesores, pensamos que te vendría bien un buen corte de pelo. Y ya que estamos un afeitado.

Ahora era Charles el que se estaba riendo. Habían pasado diez años desde que Logan llego para advertirles sobre la guerra del futuro y en ese tiempo Charles no había cambiado su imagen en absoluto. " En primer lugar me parece increíble que tu precisamente me digas que necesito cortarme el pelo y en segundo lugar te recuerdo que vi mi futuro. Me voy a quedar completamente calvo. Así que pienso aprovechar este pelo todo el tiempo que...

Charles dejo de hablar de repente.

"¿Charles?¿Estas bien?" Pero Charles no le estaba escuchando, una mirada de preocupación cubría su rostro y su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí.

"CHARLES". Hank empezaba a preocupar-se así que le dio un par de sacudidas en su silla para hacerle reaccionar.

"¿Que demonios te ha pasado?" Le pregunto Hank en cuanto parecía que Charles al fin había vuelto.

" Lo siento Hank, es que esta noche no he dormido bien y me he desconectado un momento. Deberíamos ir ya a clase, dudo mucho que los alumnos se pongan a estudiar por su cuenta". Respondió Charles intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Hank no estaba nada convencido con la respuesta pero Charles le dio un pequeño toque telepático para que se olvidar del tema.

"Esta bien. Te veo luego Charles". Con estas palabras cogió sus papeles y salio hacia las aulas.

Charles se quedo allí sin mover-se todavía preocupado por lo que acababa de sentir. No era la primera vez que ocurría, de echo le había estado sucediendo cada cierto tiempo desde que dejo de tomar el suero que bloqueaba sus poderes. La primera vez fue un par de meses después de todo el asunto con los centinelas. Se había despertado de repente en plena noche alertado por una presencia, una mente mas poderosa que todas las que había captado hasta la fecha, pero había algo mas en esa mente aparte del increíble poder que desprendía, algo que hacia que a Charles se le encogiera el estomago, porque cada vez que la sentía le llegaban mensajes de destrucción y muerte.

Jamas le había contado nada de esto a nadie, esas sensaciones le venían de repente y muy de vez en cuando, de echo ya hacia casi medio año que no le llegaba nada. Habia intentado usar a CEREBRO para intentar seguir el rastro hacia su origen pero no había tenido éxito. Sin embargo ahora sabia que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que contar a los demás porque esta vez la sensación había sido mas intensa, mucho mas que todas las anteriores, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Fuese lo que fuese se estaba volviendo mas poderoso.

**Bueno eso es todo de momento, espero que os haya gustado. Se que probablemente haya partes que están algo mal estructuradas y se hagan difíciles de leer pero no he sido capaz de expresarme mejor. Este capitulo ha sido básicamente para explicar como han sido las cosas para Charles en los diez años que han pasado desde Días del Futuro Pasado, a partir del próximo ya empezare a entrar mas en la historia prprincipal. SI alguno tiene alguna idea o sugerencia que no dude en comentarla, pese a que tengo una idea bstante clara que como quiero que avance la historia estoy abierto a cualquier cambio. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Puede que esta sea la ultima vez que actualizo en una temporada, los próximos días voy a estar muy ocupado con los estudios, el trabajo y los entrenamientos pero volveré tan pronto como sea posible. También me gustaría darle las gracias a Lucy Stark ya que de momento es el único que se ha molestado en escribir un Review. Venga gente que no cuesta nada dejar un comentario, yo hago esto sin sacar ningún beneficio siempre sienta bien que reconozcan tu esfuerzo.**

Scott fue a reunir-se con Jean y Tormenta en cuanto termino el partido.

"Deberíamos ir entrando ya o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clases. Además aquí fuera hace frío" Comento Jean mirando fijamente a Tormenta al pronunciar la ultima parte.

"Jean te lo he dicho desde que empezó el invierno, no puedo alterar de una forma tan brusca el clima y menos aun si es el que corresponde en esta época del año" Respondió tormenta haciendo rodar los ojos.

"¿Porque no?¿Acaso no eres capaz de hacerlo?" La provoco Jean.

"Pues claro que si pero el profesor me mataría o peor aun me prohibirá ir a las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo que se van a celebrar en la ciudad. Es el primer año que nos deja ir y por nada del mundo pienso arriesgar-me"

"Es cierto" Dijo Scott interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación "Esta va a ser tu primera Navidad aquí Jean pero Tormenta y yo ya llevamos dos años y nunca antes nos había dejado, siempre nos decía que eramos demasiado jóvenes"

"Y eso que yo soy mayor que vosotros dos" Añadió Tormenta con una sonrisa burlona.

" Disculpa pero yo cumpliré diez y seis años en abril y tu diez y siete en febrero. Nos llevamos poco mas de un año, no creo que eso cuente demasiado" Respondió Scott devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En aquel momento Jean empezó a reír a carcajadas y pronto contagio la risa a sus dos amigos. Mientras recuperaban el aliento Scott no pudo evitar fijar-se que hoy se veía hermosa. Llevaba su pelo rojo recogido en una trenza que quedaba prácticamente oculta por su abrigo y el gorro de lana que le cubría la cabeza además de una bufanda que le tapaba el cuello.

"Bueno... definitivamente deberíamos entrar, tenemos clase de biología con Hank y no me gustaría que se enfade porque llegamos tarde" Coemnto Jean mientras empezaba a andar hacia la mansión.

Scott se la quedo mirando con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que oyó a Tormenta reírse a su lado.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Para nada, solo me preguntaba si tienes intención de decirle en algún momento lo que sientes por ella"

Al oír eso Scott palideció de forma casi imperceptible mientras luchaba para lograr que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

"Disculpa"

"O vamos Scott no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Se nota de lejos que te gusta, siempre te la quedas mirando con la mismo cara de idiota enamorado que tenias ahora mismo. Pero tranquilo creo que de momento ella no se ha dado cuenta y si que sirve de consuelo creo que tu también le gustas, aunque debo admitir que ella es infinitamente mejor que tu al disimularlo"

Al oír esa ultima parte Scott miro fijamente a Tormenta esperando encontrar algun rastro de burla en su expresión pero parecía estar hablando completamente en serio.

_¿Es posible que sea verdad? Tal vez Tormenta este equivocada pero si realmente le gusto debería hablar con ella_ Pensó Scott.

"Tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Y agradecería que no le comentaras tus _teorías_ a Jean si no te importa"

"Como quieras pero yo de tu se lo diría pronto" Respondió Tormenta mientras empezaba a seguir a Jean hacia la puerta.

"¿Por que?"

Tormenta se dio la vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa "¿De verdad piensas que le puedes ocultar tus sentimientos a un telepata?"

Al oír eso Scott se quedo totalmente de piedra y no reacciono hasta que Jean le grito que entrase de una vez en la mansión.

* * *

La mañana paso rápida para Scott, las clases con Hank siempre eran entretenidas y con el aprendían mucho sobre el _gen X, _el cual era uno de los temas favoritos de toda la clase para estudiar. Después les toco defensa personal y tácticas de combate con Alex y Sam, durante estos entrenamientos Scott y Jean siempre iban juntos ya mientras Jean usaba su telequinesis para mover objetos Scott los usaba como diana para practicar su puntería. Mientras estaban en medio de una sesión Alex se acerco a hablar con Scott.

"Buena puntería Scott" Comento Alex después de que Scott acertara a un frisbee que Jean había lanzado a la otra punta de la sala. "Si sigues mejorando asi tendremos que encontrarte blancos mas pequeños"

" Gracias. Aunque... me da rabia no ser capaz de controlar este poder y tener que depender de las gafas para todo"

" Lo siento Scott pero en eso no puedo hacer nada y temo que tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que nunca puedas controlarlo del todo"

" Ya lo se, supongo que todavía no me he acostumbrado a ello"

Tras estos Alex fue a ver como les iba a los otros alumnos y Scott siguió entrenando con Jean.

Tras las entrenamientos hicieron una pausa de una hora para comer y después les toco clase de historia y filosofía humana con el profesor Xavier.

Durante la clase Scott se dio cuenta que el profesor parecía estar algo ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y eso era raro porque Scott sabia que para Charles era muy importante que los alumnos estudiaran la historia de la humanidad para así poder comprenderlos mejor y no considerarlos unos enemigos, sin embargo hoy estaba distraído e incluso Jean tubo que corregirle en un par de ocasiones en las que se equivoco al dar apuntes.

Al acabar la clase, tras intercambiar una mirada con Jean y Tormenta, Scott fue hacia el profesor para preguntarle que le pasaba. En realidad no estaba seguro de poder ayudarle puesto que si habia algo que preocupaba a Charles Xavier difícilmente el seria capaz de hallar una forma de solucionarlo pero al menos tenia que intentarlo.

_Todo lo que tengo ahora mismo y todo lo que soy se lo debo a este hombre _Penso Scott. Y era cierto. El profesor le habia sacado del orfanato, había evitado que la policía se lo llevara, le había ayudado a entender su poder y le habia dado una familia...

"¿Puedo ayudarte Scott?"

Scott se dio cuenta que mientras pensaba se habia quedado parado delante del profesor sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Emm... si bueno... yo... vera es que le he notado algo distraído durante la clase y quería saber si iba todo bien" Logro articular finalmente Scott tras quedar-se unos segundos en blanco.

Charles sonrío para si mismo, había estado distraído todo el día, desde que noto esa presencia al principio se la mañana y, pese a sus mejores esfuerzos para disimular-lo, mas de un alumno le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

_Debo ser mas cuidadoso o al final voy a lograr asustarlos _Pensó Charles antes de dirigir-se a Scott.

"Si Scott esta todo bien, es solo que hoy me encuentro algo cansado, creo que trabajo demasiado por las noches y la falta de sueño tampoco ayuda. Lo siento si os he preocupado, ahora ve, creo que Ororo y Jean te están esperando y estoy seguro que tienes mejores planes para vuestro rato libre que quedarte aquí a hablar conmigo"

"De acuerdo profesor, le veré esta noche. Y procure descansar un poco, no es bueno descansar tanto"

Charles sonrío mientras veía como Scott se reunía con Jean y Tormenta e iban hacia los jardines traseros.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a pensar el tema que había ocupado su mente durante toda la mañana.

Charles había estado observando a Jean en su ultima clase pero la joven no daba indicios de haber captado nada lo cual indicaba que la telepatía de Jean era demasiado débil como para que le llegasen las señales. Eso le hacia sospechar a Charles que tal vez la razón de que hoy hubiese captado esa presencia con mucha mas intensidad que las otras veces no fuese porque quin quiera que le estaba enviando las señales se estuviera volviendo mas poderoso sino porque É_L_ se estaba haciendo mas fuerte. Charles era consiente de que sus poderes habían aumentado de forma notable en los últimos años, sin embargo suponer eso era un riesgo demasiado grande y el no estaba dispuesto a asumir ningún riesgo.

Sin tener todavía claro lo que tenia que hacer Charles salio de la clase para dirigirse a CEREBRO.

* * *

"¿Entonces que te ha dicho el profesor?" Pregunto Jean mientras ella y Scott paseaban por los jardines.

"Nada, dice que simplemente esta trabajando demasiado últimamente" Respondió Scott mirando de reojo a Jean. Antes de salir Tormenta les había dicho que prefería ir a su habitación para estudiar un poco y repasar algunos apuntes. Scott casi se lo habría creído de no ser porque antes de subir a su cuarto Tormenta le guiño un ojo y le dijo _a por ella_ sin emitir ningún sonido.

"¿Y te lo has creído?"

"Claro ¿Porque iba a mentirme?"

"No estoy segura pero le he notado muy preocupado"

"!Espera un momento! ¿No le habrás leído la mente verdad?" Pregunto Scott abriendo mucho los ojos.

Jean le miro como si fuese idiota "¿Estas loco? El profesor es un telepata mucho mas poderoso que yo, ni siquiera puedo leerle la mente a otra persona sin que el se de cuenta y mucho menos leer la suya propia.

"A claro, lo siento, se me había olvidado"

"Tranquilo no pasa nada. Oye estoy empezando a tener frío aquí fuera ¿te importa si volvemos a entrar?"

"No claro que no, vamos" Dijo Scott intentando disimular la decepción que sentía al no poder pasar mas tiempo a solas con ella.

Scott y Jean volvieron dentro ignorando totalmente que, oculto entre los arboles, un hombre joven de unos veinte años les había estado espiando, al igual que durante los últimos días, mientras se entretenía con una baraja de poker.

* * *

Charles suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos, no había tenido éxito usando a CEREBRO al igual que las otras veces que lo había intentado.

_Tengo que decírselo a Hank y los demás _pensó Charles _¿pero como? No puedo simplemente plantarme delante suyo y decir "Hey chicos llevo diez años sintiendo una mente que parece tener la intención de destruir-nos a todos pero no os lo he dicho hasta ahora porque he sido incapaz de localizar su origen."_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a su habitación y estaba recogiendo una caja que tenia guardada en su armario. Una caja que no abría desde hacia mas de siete años.

_¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?_ _Ahora no es el momento para ponerte sentimental_ Se reprocho a si mismo. Sin embargo abrió la caja y observo en silencio su contenido.

Estaba llena de fotos. Fotos de Charles durante su niñez y juventud acompañado en muchas por una chica rubia muy guapa, en otras salia la chica solo siempre sonriendo y solo en una se podía ver a la misma chica solo que tenia el pelo de color rojo y la piel azul llena de escamas.

Mientras notaba como una lágrima le iba cayendo por la mejilla Charles cerro la caja con rabia y volvió a guardarla en el fondo del armario.

Hacia tiempo que había renunciado a la idea de que Raven volviese algún día a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso jamas ocurriría cogió todas las fotos que tenia de ella y las guardo en esa caja con la idea de tirarlas o incluso destruirlas pero no fue capaz así que se quedaron en su armario totalmente olvidadas...

_Hasta ahora _pensó Charles con amargura. No sabia por que de repente había decidido abrir esa caja después de tantos años, el ya no quería saber nada de Raven se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ELLA había decidido abandonarle, no una, sino dos veces y por si fuera poco en ambas ocasiones estaba gravemente herido y la necesitaba a su lado mas que nunca.

_Olvídala de una vez _se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del armario_ esta claro que ella se ha olvidado de ti. Tal vez ni recuerda que existes._

* * *

Lo que Charles no podía saber era que en ese preciso instante a miles de quilómetros de donde se encontraba el, en un laboratorio secreto en el que se dedicaban a experimentar con mutantes, tres soldados estaban apuntando a Raven con unos rifles de asalto.

"La orden ha sido confirmada" Dijo uno de ellos con la voz llena de ira "Disparar a matar"

Raven se dio cuenta de que ese iba a ser el ultimo momento de su vida pero para su sorpresa descubrió que no pensaba en sus compañeros mutantes, ni siquiera en los hombres que estaban a punto de quitarle la vida. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermano.

_Charles _pensó Raven luchado por contener las lágrimas _Ojala pudiese ver tu rostro una ultima vez_

* * *

**Eso es todo de momento, espero que os haya gustado. Intentare actualizar tan pronto como sea posible pero como ya he dicho antes puede que me lleve tiempo. Por cierto hace unos días James Mcavoy, quien ha interpretado al joven Charles Xavier en las dos ultimas películas, dijo en una entrevista que casi seguro aparecerá calvo en X-Men Apocalipsis pero yo, de momento voy a dejar a Charles con pelo en esta historia. Que me decís ¿os gusta la idea de ver finalmente a James con la cabeza rapada?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo que el próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto. Estoy empezando otra historia de X-Men que se titulara _Ayúdame a salvar nuestro futuro _y pienso subirla en los próximos días, en un principio pensaba esperar a terminar esta antes de empezar la otra pero eso puede dar para largo. Y si, también sera una historia Charles/Raven, por si alguien no lo ha notado me encanta esta pareja, de echo, es una de mis cuatro parejas favoritas de Fanfiction.  
**

**_China. Ubicación: desconocida _**

Raven observaba con atención el edificio que tenia delante mientras se dirigió hacia allí con el coche, se había pasado los últimos días estudiándolo desde la distancia, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer hoy. Ese edificio era en realidad un laboratorio secreto donde experimentaban con mutantes en un intento de seguir con las investigaciones de Bolivar Trask, el cual seguía cumpliendo condena en la cárcel tras los acontecimientos de Wssinghton diez años atrás. Durante todos esos años Raven había viajado por todo el mundo infiltrándose en sitios similares para liberar a los mutantes que estaban cautivos dentro y destruir los datos que los científicos habían sacado de sus experimentos, afortunadamente había muy pocos laboratorios como estos gracias a que, diez años atrás, el presidente de los Estados Unidos había dado públicamente su apoyo a los mutantes después de que ella le salvase la vida, Raven no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ahora mismo estaban mucho mas cerca del mundo con el que soñaba Charles que del mundo de guerra y muerte que deseaba Erik pero rápidamente se saco ese pensamiento de la cabeza puesto que pensar el Charles siempre la distraía y esta noche necesitaba estar muy concentrada.

Para poder entrar había adoptado la apariencia de uno de los doctores del laboratorio (el cual estaba en estos momentos inconsciente en el maletero del coche) llamado Henry Jones. Le había escogido a el principalmente porque tenia acceso a todas las áreas del edificio y era quien interrogaba a los mutantes recién llegados.

Con una sonrisa falsa entrego su tarjeta de seguridad al hombre que hacia guardia en la puerta.

"Buenas noches" Saludo mientras observaba a ese hombre. Tras dos semanas espiando el recinto había descubierto que la mayoría de los hombres que se encargaban de la seguridad habían formado parte del ejercito estadounidense así como algunos de los doctores, por desgracia no había sido capaz de descubrir quien financiaba toda la operacion pero eso era algo que esperaba descubrir al acceder a los archivos.

"Buenas noches Dr Jones, el Dr Smith me ha pedido que le diga que se reúna con el en la sala 3" Le dijo el soldado tras pasar la tarjeta por el escaner.

"Hmm ¿le ha dicho el motivo?" Respondió ella intentando sonar casual.

" No estoy seguro pero creo que debe tratarse del nuevo _huésped _que llego ayer, parece que les tiene a todos muy emocionados"

"Si, sin duda es un ejemplar único. Por favor comuníquele al Dr Smith que estoy en camino"

Mientras se dirigía hacia el interior intento recordar todo lo que había visto la noche anterior cuando llego el nuevo mutante, le había sorprendido la cantidad de vehículos fuertemente armados que acompañaban al coche que lo llevaba, lo cual le hacia sospechar que se trataba de un mutante extremadamente poderoso, en cuanto lo sacaron pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el pelo oscuro y varias cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

Era muy posible que ese hombre fuese el mutante mas poderoso de todo el edificio así que Raven decidió liberarle a el primero y con un poco de suerte la ayudaría a terminar el trabajo.

Cuando entro en la sala 3 se encontró con un hombre de unos sesenta años con el pelo blanco y gafas que reconoció como el Dr Smith.

"¿Dr Smith, porque me echo llamar, que es tan urgente?" Pregunto en un intento de sacar mas información.

"¿Que va a se? Nuestro nuevo amigo naturalmente" Respondio señalando una mesa de operaciones que estaba al final de la sala.

Raven vio entonces que encima de la mesa estaba el mutante que había visto el día anterior. estaba inconsciente (probablemente sedado) y atado a la mesa con correas.

_¿Que pretenden? ¿Acaso piensan hacerle la disección ahora mismo? _Pensó Raven confundida, normalmente antes de eso torturaban a los mutantes durante semanas, puede que incluso meses con todo clase de experimentos horribles para poner a prueba sus poderes y cuando ya estaban tan agotados que casi no podían ni moverse los mataban y les abrian el cuerpo para seguir investigando.

"Se lo que esta pensando" Dijo el Dr Smith sacandola de sus pensamientos " Es una pena que tengamos que deshacernos de el tan pronto despues de todo lo que costo atraparlo, pero tras ver lo poderoso que es los jefes han decidido que no se puede garantizar la seguridad del personal ni estar seguros de que seremos capaces de prevenir un posible intento de fuga"

"Bueno sin duda es una lastima, no se encuentran todos los días mutantes con sus habilidades" Respondió Raven intentando descubrir al fin cuales eran los poderes de ese hombre.

"Muy cierto" Dijo el Dr Smith "Telequinesis, telepatia, una fuerza sobre-humana ¡y eso es solo lo que sabemos! Podia incluso tener mas poderes que no decidió usar en el momento de su captura pero que...

Raven decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, mientras ese hombre daba su discurso volvio a adoptar su forma natural y lo dejo inconsciente de una patada, alertados por el ruido, dos hombres que hacían guardia en el pasillo entraron para ver que es lo que pasaba y no tuvieron tiempo de levantar sus armas antes de que Raven los dejara fuera de combate a ellos también. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie mas iba a entrar fue hacia la mesa de operaciones y procedió a retirar el sedante del cuerpo de ese hombre y a desatar sus correas.

"¿Hey estas bien? ¿Sabes donde estas?" Le pregunto Raven cuando el hombre empezó a despertar-se.

" He estado mejor. ¿Quien eres?" Pregunto tras obsérvala detenidamente.

"Soy Mistica, ¿y tu como te llamas?"

"Matt" Respondio el tras pensárselo unos instantes, Raven no tenia ninguna duda de que acababa de inventarse-lo.

" ¿Sin apellido?"

"Hace tiempo que renuncie a el" Respondió Matt, sin dar mas detalles.

"¿Sabes _Matt_? Tengo la impresión de que me estas mintiendo" Dijo Raven intentando no sonar demasiado divertida.

"Si tenemos que empezar a ponernos quisquillosos te diré que Mistica no me parece un nombre demasiado común" Argumento el hombre que se hacia llamar Matt.

"Touche, pero cambiando de tema, ese hombre..." dijo Raven señalando al Dr Smith "... dijo que, entre otras cosas, eras un telepata ¿puedes manipular la mente de los guardias para que podamos salir?

"No. Mi telepatía es muy débil, solo puedo leer la mente de las personas que tengo muy cerca de mi y no soy capaz de implantar mis pensamientos a otras mentes. Pero sin duda sabrás que tengo otras habilidades" Dijo Matt mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a los dos guardias inconscientes.

"Si, telequinesis y súper-fuerza. ¿Se les ha olvidado algo?"

"Tengo muy buenas puntería, _muy_ por encima de la media" Respondió mientras cogía una de las armas de los soldados.

"Eso nos podría servir, ahora escúchame, hay al menos otros veinte mutantes atrapados en estas instalaciones, los están usando como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos y mi intención es liberarlos a todos y destruir este sitio hasta la ultima piedra. ¿Puedo contar contigo para eso?" Dijo Raven intentando sonar autoritaria.

"¿Cual es tu mutación? Dudo mucho que se trate solo de tu apariencia" Le pregunto Matt sin dar señales de haber oído absolutamente nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

Por toda respuesta Raven volvió a transformarse en el Dr Jones, después en Matt y finalmente volvió a su forma natural.

"Interesante" Murmuro Matt " Pero eso no sirve para dejar inconscientes a tres hombres" Dijo mientras señalaba a los tres cuerpos que seguían tumbados en el suelo.

"Tengo otras habilidades propias aparte de mi mutación" Respondió Raven empezando a perder la paciencia "¿Has escuchado algo de lo...?"

"Si, te he oídio y si voy a ayudarte a liberar a los prisioneros y destruir este sitio, es solo que me gusta saberlo todo sobre las personas con las que me alío"

"¿Para poder trabajar mejor en equipo?" Pregunto Raven con escepticismo.

"Para saber como matarlos si deciden traicionarme" Respondió el con un tono de voz extremadamente amenazante.

"Tomo nota. Ahora necesito que montes una distracción mientras yo me dirijo a las celdas y libero a todo el mundo"

"Sin problemas" Respondió el agarrando un fusil con cada mano.

* * *

Cinco minutos después Raven corría por el pasillo que conducía a las celdas, con el sonido de la alarma sonando a todo volumen y, de vez en cuando, una explosión que sonaba alarmantemente cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

_Sera mejor que me de prisa antes de que ese loco nos mate a todos_ Pensó Raven cuando, de repente, se paro en seco.

Haciendo guardia delante de una puerta había dos hombres armados con rifles de asalto, ambos parecían ser militares entrenados y no dudarían ni un segundo en matarla si la descubrían.

"Necesito entrar inmediatamente para asegurarme de que ninguno de los prisioneros ha escapado" Dijo Raven mientras se acercaba a ellos después de haber adoptado nuevamente la apariencia del Dr Jones.

"Lo lamento doctor pero nos han dado ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie ..."

Raven no le dio la oportunidad de terminar, en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente a ellos le dio una patada en el estomago al que tenia mas cerca, tras lo cual le arrebato el arma y uso la culata para golpear en la cabeza al otro hombre antes de que fuese capaz de recuperarse de la sorpresa, cuando cayo al suelo se giro hacia el primero, que aun se estaba recuperando de su golpe anterior y le golpeó de la misma forma que a su compañero. En cuanto estuvo segura de que ninguno se iba a mover en un buen se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió usando el pase de seguridad del Dr Jones. Una vez estuvo dentro se dirigió a un panel de control y abrió todas las celdas.

"¿Quien eres?" Le pregunto uno de los mutantes en cuanto salio de su celda.

"Eso no importa. ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí inmediatamente!" Respondió ella mientras se dirigía a un ordenador para buscar mas información sobre quien estuviera detrás de todo esto.

"¿Tu no vienes?" Oyó que decía un hombre que había decidido quedarse.

"Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Ve con ellos, probablemente te necesiten mas que yo" Respondió Raven sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Después de un minuto intentando acceder a los archivos clasificados Raven empezó a sentirse frustrada, ella se consideraba a si misma una experta en informática pero la persona que había diseñado esos programas de seguridad parecía ser mas lista que ella.

Cuando empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de rendirse y salir de allí, oyó un ruido procedente de la puerta y rápidamente se aparto justo a tiempo para evitar que una ráfaga de disparos la alcanzasen. Esquivando otra tanda de disparos corrió a esconderse detrás de una columna mientras estudiaba a sus atacantes: eran tres hombres armados con fusiles de asalto, estaban parados en la puerta bloqueando la única salida posible, uno de ellos empezó a mover-se para obtener un mejor ángulo de tiro mientras los otros dos se quedaban en la misma posición para cubrirle en caso de que ella decidiese hacer algún movimiento.

Raven no sabia que hacer, no disponía de ninguna arma y jamas seria capaz de noquearlos a todos antes de que alguno le disparase, podía intentar usar a uno de ellos como escudo humano para intentar salir de allí pero las miradas de esos hombres le decían que ninguno duaria ni un seguro en matar a sus compañeros si asi lograban matarla también a ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había visto como uno de los hombres arrojaba en silencio un objeto redondo hacia donde estaba ella, entonces un resplandor ilumino la sala y la deja temporalmente ciega.

_Una granada cegadora _Pensó Raven antes de que alguien la golpease en las costillas dejándola sin aliento, después la arrojaron con fuerza contra una de las mesas haciendo que viera las estrellas pero para su sorpresa no la mataron.

¿A_ que demonios están esperando? _Se pregunto Raven intentando aclarase la vista. En cuanto los efectos de la granada se pasaron vio como uno de los hombres estaba hablando por radio mientras los otros dos la apuntaban sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.

"...hemos confirmado la identidad de uno de los mutantes que han atacado el laboratorio" Estaba diciendo ese hombre a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la linea " Se trata de la misma mutante que ha estado destruyendo el resto de nuestras bases por todo el mundo" Una pausa mientras escuchaba la respuesta "Si, así es, la metamorfoma de color azul. ¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor, la capturamos para llevarla a otro laboratorio o prefiere que la eliminemos aquí mismo?

¿Llevarla a un laboratorio para que experimenten con ella? Eso jamas, si algo tenia claro Raven es que moriría peleando antes que permitir que la usasen como una rata de laboratorio.

"La orden ha sido confirmada" Dijo el mismo hombre, después de escuchar la respuesta, con la voz llena de ira "Disparar a matar"

Raven se dio cuenta de que ese iba a ser el ultimo momento de su vida pero para su sorpresa descubrió que no pensaba en sus compañeros mutantes, ni siquiera en los hombres que estaban a punto de quitarle la vida. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermano.

_Charles _pensó Raven luchado por contener las lágrimas _Ojala pudiese ver tu rostro una ultima vez_.

Pero no iba a darles la satisfacción de verla llorar, limpiándose los ojos con un movimiento rápido levanto la vista y se enfrento a ellos con la mirada. Si tenia que morir lo haría con dignidad.

De repente los tres hombres salieron disparas hacia la pared, empujados por una fuerza invisible, por el sonido que habían echo sus cuerpos al chocar contra la estructura Raven no tenia ninguna duda de que estaban muertos. Al levantar la vista vio que Matt estaba parado delante de la puerta con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"Me pareció oportuno pasarme por aquí para ver si necesitabas ayuda. Supongo que ahora estamos en paz" Comento mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Supongo" Respondió Raven, dándoles una ultima mirada a los hombres que habían estado a punto de matarla, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

* * *

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte por aquí unos días?" Le pregunto Matt mientras la acompañaba al aeropuerto de Sahngai.

"Si, no puedo decirte porque pero necesito volver inmediatamente, deje un tema a medio resolver allí hace años y ya va siendo hora de que lo termine" Le respondió Raven sin dar mas detalles.

Habían pasado dos días desde que destruyeron el laboratorio y la noticia había salido en todos los periódicos, la versión oficial de los hechos era que un grupo de terroristas radicales habían puesto una bomba en un viejo edificio abandonado desde hacia años, lo cual le hacia sospechar a Raven que había alguien con recursos detrás de todo esto.

"Sinceramente entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para que te arriesgues a salir ahora con todo el jaleo que se ha montado y mas aun si dices que es un tema de hace años" Dijo Matt en un intento de convencerla para que se quedase.

"No espero que lo entiendas" Respondió Raven tajantemente.

No quería decirle a ese hombre, al que apenas conocía, que la razón de su repentina urgencia para volver a Estados Unidos era que, tras haber estado a punto de morir en ese laboratorio, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Charles le seguía importando y necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verlo.

_Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian _Pensó Raven al recordad esos años, cuando eran jóvenes, en los que estaba secretamente enamorada de Charles aunque el parecía de darse cuenta, eso había sido hacia ya muchos años, antes de lo de Cuba, antes de que sus caminos se separasen.

"Mira yo voy a quedarme por aquí una temporada, tengo buenos amigos en Shangai que me ayudaran a esconderme el tiempo que haga falta..." Hizo una pausa como si dudase en decir las siguientes palabras "... así que si necesitas ayuda algún día no dudes en acudir a mi ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Dijo Raven con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba como anunciaban su vuelo por megafonía.

"Supongo que esto es una despedida, buena suerte Mística" Se despidió Matt.

"Buena suerte Matt" Respondió Raven mientras se dirigía al hangar en el que salia su avión.

Era el momento de volver a casa.

**Eso el todo, realmente este capitulo me ha salido algo mas largo de lo que esperaba. Quiero aclarar que Matt es un personaje totalmente de mi invención y que no hay ningún mutante parecido en el universo X-Men (al menos que yo sepa) En un principio tenia la intención de meter a un personaje conocido en su lugar pero no se me ocurrió nadie que encajase bien en el papel ya que mi intención es que Matt regrese al final de la historia para ayudar en la batalla contra Apocalipsis. En el siguiente capitulo, que subiré lo antes posible, tendremos el reencuentro entre Charles y Raven pero quiero advertir que tal vez no sea un reencuentro muy feliz, al menos en un principio y muy pronto (un capitulo o dos) ¡Aparecerá Magneto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento, se que dije que publicaría pronto pero he estado bastante ocupado, además de que este capitulo ha sido realmente difícil de escribir. Me gustaría dar las gracias a frikific, abrilmillet y Lucky Stark ya que de momento son los que mas interés han demostrado en esta historia.**

Habían pasado tres dias desde su conversación con Tormenta sobre sus sentimientos por Jean y Scott era incapaz de borrar sus ultimas palabras de su mente. ¿Era posible que Jean ya supiese lo que el sentía por ella pero no le hubiese dicho nada para no humillarlo? Lo cierto es que, pese a que sabia perfectamente que ella era una telepata, jamas se le habría ocurrido esa posibilidad de no ser por Tormenta.

_No seas paranoico. Jean es tu amiga y cuando os conocisteis te prometió que jamas leería tu_ mente Se recrimino a si mismo _,_ aunque seguía sin estar del todo convencido. Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj.

Las nueve de la mañana.

Como era domingo y no tenían clase lo mas probable es que todo el mundo estuviese todavía durmiendo así que Scott decidió bajar a la cocina para comer un desayuno rápido y luego ir a pasear por el bosque para aclarar sus ideas.

Se puso unos tejanos y una sudadera roja y se dirigió hacia la cocina pero cuando llego a la puerta se paró en seco.

_Tienes que estar bromeando_ Pensó Scott sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Jean y Tormenta estaban sentadas en una de las mesas charlando animadamente con Hank. Scott considero la idea de salir de allí antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de su presencia ya que lo ultimo que quería en estos momentos era estar en la misma habitación que Jean pero antes de que pudiese moverse Hank le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

"Buenos días Scott ¿Como es que estas levantado tan temprano?" Le preguntó Hank mientras se preparaba una tostada con mantequilla.

"No podía dormir así que me decidí a ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque para despejarme" Respondió Scott, evitando el contacto visual con Jean o Tormenta "Y vosotros"

"Tormenta y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudar a Hank con unos experimentos que tiene que hacer esta mañana, lo sabrías si ayer no nos hubieses estado evitando como llevas haciendo los últimos días" Le acusó Jean dejando ver que estaba muy molesta con su actitud.

"Lo siento" Murmuro Scott, tragando saliva con dificultad. De repente ya no tenia nada de hambre.

"¿Que te pasa Scott?" Le preguntó Jean. La expresión de frustraron en su rostro había ido substituida por una de autentica preocupación.

"Déjalo estar. Estoy segura que solo tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, seguro que en un par de días vuelve a estar como siempre" Dijo Tormenta interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Scott le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Tormenta, pese a que con sus gafas ella seria incapaz de verlo.

"No obstante" Siguió Tormenta "No me gusta que te apartes tan de repente de nosotras, se lo que sea que te pase. Creía que eramos amigos"

"Tenéis razón. Lo siento. De echo me encantaría ayudaros con lo que tengáis que hacer con Hank. Si no os importa claro" Dijo Scott, dándose cuenta de que su actitud no había sido la mejor en los últimos días.

Tormenta fingió que se lo pensaba durante unos segundos "¿Tu que dices Jean? ¿Le perdonamos tan fácilmente?" Lo dijo con un tono muy serio pero estaba sonriendo.

"Si a Hank no le importa a mi tampoco" Dijo Jean, también con una sonrisa.

"Cuantos mas mejor" Se limito a decir Hank, que había observado toda la escena con mucha diversión.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido de unos nudillos picando contra la madera. Todos se miraron extrañados.

"Eso es la puerta principal" Señaló Scott.

"¿Quien podrá ser un domingo a las nueve y media de la mañana?" Preguntó Jean mientras se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta.

* * *

En cuanto el avión llego a Nueva York Raven se subió a un taxi y le dio la dirección de la mansión. Era un viaje bastante largo así que tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le diría a Charles en cuanto lo viese. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la mansión estaba prácticamente igual a como ella la recordaba exceptuando un par de reformas que Charles debió hacer pensando en sus estudiantes. No pudo evitar pensar que no le importaría pasar el resto de sus días en la casa en la que había crecido, enseñando a jovenes mutantes a controlar y aceptar sus poderes. Siempre y cuando Charles la aceptase de nuevo.

Al llegar a la puerta dudó. Era bastante temprano y lo ultimo que quería era despertar a todo el mundo, si era posible prefería hablar con Charles a solas sin que nadie se enterara de su visita pero tampoco pensaba colarse en la casa como si fuese un ladrón. Tras pensárselo un instante decidió llamar a la puerta. Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos la puerta se abrió y Raven se encontró mirando a una chica de unos dieciséis años con el pelo rojo oscuro.

"¿Puede ayudarte?" Pregunto la chica, estudiándola atentamente.

"Espero que si. Estoy buscando a Charles Xavier" Respondió Raven con una sonrisa.

"¿El profesor? Creo que todavía esta durmiendo. Ven puedes esperarle en la cocina si quieres. Además allí esta Hank que también es un profesor del instituto. Mi nombre es Jean por cierto" Dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano.

"Raven" Se presentó intentando que su voz no reflejara el pánico que sentía. Iba a encontrarse con Hank antes de poder hablar con Charles! Tendría suerte si no la echaba a patadas en el mismo instante en que la viera. En ese momento se maldijo a si misma por haber adoptado la misma forma que tenia cuando vivía con Charles en Londres en lugar de cualquier otra que Hank jamas reconocería.

"¿Y cual es tu relación con el profesor Xavier? No te ofendas pero nunca le he oído mencionar tu nombre" Comentó Jean mientras guiaba a Raven hacia la cocina, lo cual era completamente innecesario ya que ella se sabia el camino de memoria.

"Somos viejos amigos pero hace años que no nos vemos" Respondió Raven sin mostrar el dolor que sentía al enterarse que Charles no les había hablado de ella a sus alumnos.

Jean la observó con curiosidad. ¿Viejos amigos? Esa chica no podía tener mas de veinte años y si llevan tanto tiempo sin verse como ella dice era poco probable que el profesor la reconociese. Durante un segundo la idea de entrar en su mente para buscar respuestas fue muy tentadora pero el profesor Xavier le habia advertido que no lo hiciera jamas a menos que fuese extremadamente necesario y sin duda satisfacer su curiosidad no lo era.

Cuando entraron en la cocina Raven vio a Hank hablando alegremente con un chico y una chica que parecían ser de la misma edad que Jean pero en cuanto la vio se calló de golpe y se la quedo mirando sin mover ni un musculo.

"¿Raven?" Preguntó Hank, provocando que los chicos con los que estaba hablando se giraran para observarla con curiosidad.

_Bueno allá vamos _Pensó Raven antes de empezar a hablar "¿Que te pasa Hank? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

"No, pero casi. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Extrañamente no sonaba enfadado ni disgustado, solo prudente.

"He venido a hablar con Charles" Respondió ella con cuidado.

"¿Por que, acaso necesitas nuestra ayuda para algo?" Preguntó el, esta vez con un leve toque de ira en su voz.

"No Hank. He vuelto para quedarme. Si el me deja" Respondió Raven, dolida porque Hank pensara que solo estaba aquí para aprovecharse de ellos.

Hank la estudió durante unos segundos, probablemente para asegurarse de que no mintiese, y luego sonrío con una expresión de felicidad. Raven no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Si lo que dices es cierto Charles estará encantado de darte la bienvenida" Dijo Hank mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Disculpad" Dijo Jean detrás suyo "No quiero interrumpir lo que parece ser un bonito reencuentro pero a nosotros nos gustaría saber de que va todo esto" Dijo ella mientras se señalaba a si misma y a Scott y Tormenta, quienes miraban la escena desde la mesa sin entender nada.

"Lo siento chicos" Dijo Hank mientras acompañaba a Raven a la mesa y se sentaban al lado de Scott y Tormetna "Esta es Raven, la hermana del profesor Xavier" Raven hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír esas palabras. Jamas le había gustado que la consideraran solo la hermana de Charles.

La reacción de los tres chicos no se hizo esperar.

"¿Hermana? Tu has dicho que solo erais amigos" Señaló Jean.

"¿No eres algo joven para ser la hermana del Profesor?" Preguntó Scott con escepticismo.

"¿También eres una mutante?" Preguntó Tormenta con curiosidad.

Raven miro a Hank con diversión mientras el estallaba en carcajadas.

"De acuerdo. Primero no somos hermanos de sangre, Charles me encontró en esta cocina una noche hace muchos años cuando yo había entrado a robar comida y me acogió en su familia, se podría decir que nos criamos juntos como hermanos pero para mi siempre fue mi mejor amigo" Explicó ella, sonriendo mientras recordaba esa noche, probablemente la mejor noche de su vida.

"¿Entraste Robar aquí?" Pregunta a Scott y sin acabado creérselo.

"Llevaba varios días sin comer cuando vi esta mansión y pensé que a alguien con tanto dinero no le importaría si les quitaba algo de pan y queso. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta te diré que tengo cuarenta años pero parte de mi mutación consiste en que envejezco la mitad de rápido que una persona normal" Explicó Raven.

"¿Cuarenta años? Caray pues no pareces mucho mayor que nosotros" Dijo Tormenta.

"Si, pero eso no es todo lo que ella puede hacer" Dijo Hank haciendo que Raven le lanzara una mirado mordaz "Tranquila estamos entre mutantes, puedes adoptar tu forma verdadera"

"¿Que forma verdadera? Pregunta Jean.

Por toda respuesta Raven adopto su forma natural. Tal y como había dicho Hank estaban entre mutantes y no esperaba que a esos chicos les molestara mucho ver a una mujer con escamas y la piel azul así que se sorprendió cuando Jean y Tormenta abrieron los ojos en estado de shock y Scott apartara rápidamente la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

"No es por tu apariencia" Dijo de repente Hank, luchando por no reírse.

Raven le dedicó una mirada mirada confusa.

"Raven estas completamente desnuda" Le explicó Hank.

"¡Oh!" Dijo Raven, notando como sus mejillas también se ponían rojas (si es que eso era posible para ella) después de tantos años sin preocuparse por ir vestida no había pensado que eso podía resultar algo incomodo para esos chicos "Lo siento" Inmediatamente volvió a adoptar su aspecto de antes.

"No no pasa nada. Es solo que no nos lo esperábamos. ¿Entonces tienes el poder de transformarte en quien quieras o solo en estas dos formas que hemos visto?" Preguntó Tormetna.

"Dímelo tu" Dijo Raven mientras se transformaba en Jean, luego en Tormenta, luego en Scott y finalmente volvió a su forma natural. Esta vez a las chicas no les importo verla desnuda pero Scott seguía estando bastante incomodo.

"¡Mola!" Dijeron Jean y Tormenta al la vez.

Raven sonrío y miro a Hank "¿Cuando crees que estará aquí Charles?" No quería olvidarse del verdadero motivo por el que estaba aquí.

"En cualquier momento. Tranquila, se va a alegrar mucho de verte" Dijo Hank apretándole el hombro con cariño.

* * *

Charles se había levantado tarde esa mañana, normalmente los domingos se levantaba a las ocho por si algún alumno se levantaba temprano necesitaba su ayuda pero había dormido tan poco durante la ultima semana y media que ya casi eran las diez cuando al fin abrió los ojos. Mientras se frotaba los ojos y suspiraba con cansancio utilizo sus poderes para escanear todas las mentes de la mansión y comprobar si ya había alguien despierto. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba dormido excepto Alex, que estaba en el gimnasio, probablemente entrenando y Hank que estaba en la cocina con tres mentes mas que rápidamente identifico como las mentes de Scott, Ororo y Jean, entonces se dio cuenta que había una mente mas con ellos, una mente que no reconoció al instante pero que le era terriblemente familiar.

_Raven_

Era ella, no había ninguna duda. Durante muchos años se había imaginado como reaccionaria si Raven decidía volver finalmente a casa. Alegría, alivio, felicidad... esos eran los estados de animo que siempre había asociado con la posible vuelta de su hermana pequeña pero en ese momento, y para su sorpresa, lo único que sentía era una ira fría que poco a poco se iba apoderando de todo su cuerpo.

Con mucha calma salio de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Tenían mucho de que hablar.

* * *

Raven no se reía tanto desde hacia años, Scott, Jean y Tormenta le estaban contando anécdotas de lo que había pasado desde que ellos habían llegado a la mansión y ella contribuía contando historias de ella y Charles cuando eran jóvenes. Los chicos tambien le contaron cuales eran sus poderes, Raven pudo ver que Scott sufría mucho por culpa de su mutación pero la que mas le sorprendió fue Jean.

"¿Eres telepata y telequinética?" Pregunta Raven sin poder evitar pensar en Matt.

"Si, pero mi telepatía es muy débil, necesito concentrarme mucho solo para leer los pensamientos mas superficiales. Mira te lo demostrare. Piensa en algo con todas tus fuerzas" Dijo Jean con entusiasmo mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de Raven.

"Yo...no creo que sea una buena idea" Dijo Raven con nerviosismo, temiendo lo que Jean pudiese ver.

"Tranquila, no veré nada profundo, tu simplemente piensa en cualquier estupidez" Dijo Jean quitándole importancia al nerviosismo de Raven.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Raven mientras Jean se concentraba.

_No pienses en Charles, no pienses en Charles_ Se repetía Raven una y otra vez en su cabeza.

De repente Jean abrio los ojos y miro a Raven con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro. _Mierda._

"¿Estas enamo...?" Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Hank las interrumpió.

"¡Charles! Tenemos visita" Gritó Hank con alegría al ver a su amigo entrar en la habitación.

El corazón de Raven dejo de latir durante un segundo y una sonrisa tonta de genuina felicidad se expandió por sus labios mientras se daba la vuelta para observar al hombre que en aquel momento entraba en la cocina con su silla de ruedas.

Charles saludó a Hank con una inclinación de cabeza y dirigió su silla hacia una de las ventanas. En ningún momento le dirigió la mirada a Raven.

"¿Chicos os importaría dejarnos solos?" Preguntó Charles sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz.

Hank, Jean, Tormenta y Scott salieron de la cocina dejando a Charles y Raven solos.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí Mistica?" Preguntó Charles con un tono de voz extremadamente frío cuando todo el mundo había salido.

Esa pregunta encendió todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Raven. Charles jamas la había llamado Mistica.

"He venido a verte. Te he echado mucho de menos" Dijo Raven con un nudo en la garganta.

Charles se dio la vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos, por primera vez desde que había entrado, con una mueca sarcástica.

"Oh.¿En serio? ¿Me has echado de menos? Vaya, no se que podrías haber echo para evitar eso. A no, espera ¿que te parece no haberte ido?" Charles escupió las ultimas palabras con desprecio.

"Charles, por favor, necesitaba irme para poder crecer pro mi cuenta y..."

"ME ABANDONASTE" Rugió de repente Charles con tanta furia que Raven interrumpió en seco su discurso "ME DEJASTE TIRADO EN UNA PLAYA CON UNA BALA CLAVADA EN MI COLUMNA VERTEBRAL Y DESANGRÁNDOME. ¿Y TU ÚNICA EXCUSA ES QUE NECESITABAS ALEJARTE DE MI PARA PODER CRECER POR TU CUENTA?

"Tu me diste permiso" Murmuró Raven mientras notaba como las lágrimas le caían por la mejilla.

"Ah bueno, entonces todo esta olvidado" Se burló Charles, con una voz mucho mas calmada pero todavía con una ira palpable "Seguro que eso te permitió dormir tranquila por las noches. ¿Que mas da que Charles se muera? El me dio permiso. Creía que me querías lo suficiente como para estar a mi lado en cualquier situación pero por lo visto para ti era mas importante acompañar a Erik en su cruzada para destruir a la humanidad que quedarte junto al hombre con el que te habías criado desde que eras una niña.

"Eso no es cierto Charles, me importas mas que nadie en el mundo..." Intento decir Raven pero Charles la interrumpió de nuevo.

"Y ahora vuelves aquí, después de tanto tiempo y crees que solo con decir que me echas de menos yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos" Charles se rió sin humor antes de volver a mirar a Raven con furia "¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTAS VECES HE DESEADO QUE VOLVIESES? ¿DE CUANTO ME DOLIÓ QUE TE FUERAS? HACE DIEZ AÑOS PRÁCTICAMENTE TE SUPLIQUE QUE VOLVIERAS PERO TU ME IGNORASTE..."

"LO SIENTO" Gritó Raven empezando a sollozar sin control. Había esperado que Charles estuviese enfadado pero jamas se habría imaginado que la odiase tanto.

"Yo también" Dijo Charles de nuevo calmado. Por un instante Raven pensó que la había perdonado "Ahora vete"

"Charles, por favor" Le suplicó Raven, notando como las piernas le fallaban.

Charles la ignoro y dirigió su silla hasta la puerta para salir de la cocina pero antes de llegar allí se detuvo "Esta ya no es tu casa Raven. No quiero volver a verte" Dijo antes de salir y dejarla sola.

Las ultimas palabras de Charles se le quedaron grabadas en la mente mientras se sentaba y seguía llorando sin parar. No podría creerse que Charles le hubiese dado la espalda de una forma tan contundente.

_¿Y que esperabas? Tuviste mil oportunidades para volver cuando él te necesitaba y decides volver solo cuando tu le necesitas a él, has esperado demasiado y ahora le has perdido_ Se burlaba una voz en su cabeza. Raven se dio cuenta que tenia razón, había perdido a Charles, lo vio en sus ojos, jamas la perdonaría.

Raven salio por la ventana para no tener que encontrarse con Hank o alguno de los chicos. No le había dicho al taxista que la esperase. No pensó que fuese necesario.

Después de adoptar nuevamente su forma humana salio del recinto y se fue andando, sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se hubo alejado unos metros de la mansión vio como a lo lejos venia un hombre joven, que no podía tener mas de veinte años pero seguía tan afectada por su conversación con Charles que no le presto atención hasta que, al pasar a su lado, le clavó una aguja en el brazo. Inmediatamente Raven se alejo de el, poniéndose en guardia para atacar pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada cayó al suelo, inconsciente, adoptando de nuevo su forma natural.

El hombre saco un walkie de su bolsillo.

"Soy yo. Si, la tengo. No, nadie me ha visto. De acuerdo, enseguida te la traigo Magneto.

**Aquí acaba este capitulo, antes de que nadie me mate se que tal vez me he pasado un poco con la conversación entre Charles y Raven pero siempre he pensado que la actitud de Charles con este tema era demasiado blanda. Quiero decir, el la acogió cuando la pillo robando en su cocina, le dio un hogar, la protegió durante toda la vida y ella va y se larga justo cuando acaban de pegarle un tiro en la espalda. ¿En serio? Si yo fuese Charles estaría bastante cabreado **


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, a partir de este capitulo ya nos centraremos mucho mas en la trama principal de la historia que no es otra que la liberación de Apocalipsis y sus planes para acabar con la humanidad y ser el amó del mundo (vamos los típicos planes de un súper-villano) **_  
_

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?" Rugió Hank al entrar en la habitación de Charles mientras este corregía unos exámenes.

Charles suspiró intentando no perder la paciencia. Sabia perfectamente que Hank había oído toda su discusión con Raven y que estaba furioso por la forma en la que él la había echado de la mansión, de echo estaba muy sorprendido de que hubiese esperado tanto tiempo antes de encararse a él ya que eso había pasado hacía ya varias horas.

"¿Por que le has dicho a Raven que se fuera, acaso no entiendes que ella había vuelto solo por ti?" Siguió Hank mas calmado pero todavía con ira en sus ojos.

"Raven tomo su decisión hace mas de veinte años y hoy yo he tomado la mía. No tenéis el mas mínimo derecho a reclamarme nada. Ni tu, ni ella" Respondió Charles fríamente.

Hank le observó sin dar crédito a lo que oía "¿La echado de tu casa, vuestra casa porque sigues enfadado con ella por elegir su propio camino hace mas de dos décadas?Sinceramente Charles esperaba mas de ti"

Al oír eso el rostro de Charles se tenso y le dirigió a Hank una mirada tan llena de furia que este dio un par de pasos involuntarios hacia atrás "¿Como te atreves? Ninguno de vosotros tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo mucho que sufrí cuando Raven se fue ni de lo que ella realmente significaba para mi, aquel día en la playa cuando ella eligió a Erik por encima de mi me partió el corazón y jamas he vuelto a ser el mismo.¿Se supone que debo olvidarlo todo y recibirla con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiese pasado nada?"

"Se perfectamente que Raven era mucho mas que una hermana para ti Charles. Cuando tuvimos que cerrar la escuela la primera vez y empezaste a tomar el suero murmurabas su nombre en sueños cada noche. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la amabas" Dijo Hank.

Charles no hizo ningún esfuerzo por negar o confirmar la afirmación de Hank, simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

"Suponiendo que lo que digas sea cierto entenderás porque no la quiero de vuelta en mi vida" Dijo finalmente Charles.

"Si claro, sin duda tiene mucho sentido. Has echado a la mujer que amas de tu vida para siempre cuando ella quería volver a tu lado" Se burló Hank antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejar a Charles a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

"Jamas había visto al Profesor tan enfadado, casi daba miedo" Comentó Tormenta a Scott y Jean.

"¿Tan enfadado? Yo ni siquiera le había visto nunca levantar la voz, no tengo ni idea de lo que debió pasar entre él y su hermana pero si ha reaccionado así no fue nada bueno" Dijo Scott.

"¿Seguro que era su hermana?Yo sigo sin estar convencida, quiero decir, jamas nos hablo de ella y la primera vez que aparece por la mansión en vete a saber cuentos años él la echa a patadas al cabo de dos minutos" Dijo Tormenta.

"Pero Hank nos dijo que si lo era y él conoce al Profesor desde hace mucho mas tiempo que nosotros" Le recordó Scott "Además si se separaron en malos términos es normal que no le guste hablar de ella"

Scott y Tormenta siguieron especulando un rato sobre lo que debió suceder para que el Profesor estuviera tan furioso con Raven mientras Jean solo les escuchaba a medias y seguía pensando en lo que había visto esa mañana. Después de que el Profesor les pidió que le dejaran solo con su hermana ella, Tormenta y Scott iban a ir al laboratorio con Hank para ayudarle con su trabajo pero antes de que pudiesen llegar demasiado lejos oyeron los gritos y se pararon en seco, poco después Charles salio de la cocina y les dijo que Raven ya se iba y que no esperasen volverla a ver nunca mas, ignorando completamente la mirada de Hank, Charles había seguido por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista y entonces habían oído unos sollozos procedentes de la cocina pero cuando Hank llego allí solo se encontró con una ventana abierta y ni rastro de Raven. Hank tampoco había querido responder a ninguna de sus preguntas pero en cambio les dijo que ya no iba a necesitar su ayuda esa mañana y les dio permiso para ir a pasar el día a la ciudad.

"¿Jean? ¡Jean!" Le gritó Scott mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo delante de su cara.

"Lo siento ¿Que decías?" Le preguntó Jean, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado demasiado tiempo callada.

"Te preguntaba que piensas tu de todo esto. ¿Estas bien? Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la mansión" Le dijo Scott con una mirada preocupada. O al menos Jean creía que tenia una mirada preocupada. Era imposible saberlo con esas gafas.

"Si estoy bien, es solo que..." Dudó. No les había contado lo que había visto al entrar en la mente de Raven porque era algo muy intimo y seguramente ella no quería que lo fuese contando por allí, ahora entendía porque el Profesor siempre le decía que tenia que tener mucho cuidado al usar su telepatía, al entrar de esa manera en los sentimientos de Raven, aunque hubiese sido de forma involuntaria, sentía que había violada completamente su intimidad.

"Tu nos estas ocultando algo" La acusó Tormenta.

"Si...quiero decir no...quiero decir... Esta bien.¿Recordáis que antes de que llegara el Profesor le pedí a Raven que me dejara leer su mente?" Scott y Tormenta asintieron, ambos tenían curiosidad por saber lo que había visto "Pues al hacerlo pude ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Tormenta abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero Scott ni siquiera reaccionó "¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos? No lo entiendo"

Tormenta le dio una colleja "Por el amor de dios Scott sin duda en estos temas eres un completo inútil. Se refiere a que esta enamorada de él"

"¿Enamorada?¡Pero si son hermanos!" Exclamó Scott todavía mas confundido que antes.

"No son hermanos de sangre ¿recuerdas? Ella nos dijo que el Profesor la encontró en la cocina cuando eran niños y que se criaron juntos. ¿Y que ha querido decir Tormenta con que en estos temas eres un completo inútil?" Dijo Jean.

Tormenta sonrío con malicia "Oh, veras resulta que Sco-MMMPH" Tormenta protestó indignada cuando Scott le tapó la boca con la mano.

"Nada, no ha querido decir _nada._¿Verdad?" Dijo Scott mirando fijamente a Tormenta. Ella murmuro afirmativamente y Scott le retiro la mano de la boca. Jean observo toda la escena con curiosidad pero parecía ser algo entre sus dos amigos así que prefirió no meterse.

"¿De todas formas como has podido captar algo tan profundo? Dijiste que solo ibas a leer lo mas superficial para no entrar en temas personales" Le preguntó Scott a Jean.

"Lo se pero es que el pensamiento era tan fuerte que prácticamente era lo único que podía notar, por eso se que era verdad, puede que mi telepatía no sea muy fuerte pero es imposible que me haya equivocado con esto, el sentimiento era demasiado poderoso" Le explicó Jean.

Ninguno de los tres hablo durante un rato hasta que finalmente Scott dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando "¿Creéis que el Profesor lo sabe?"

Tormenta no lo dudó ni un instante "Imposible, si lo supiera no la habría echado de esa manera, le conoces tan bien como yo Scott, sabes que él no seria capaz de hacerle esto si supiera la verdad"

"Tampoco creía que fuese capaz de ponerse tan furioso por nada pero sin embargo ya ves, no me gusta hablar así de Raven ya que parecía agradable por el poco tiempo que la hemos conocido pero sin ninguna duda el Profesor debe odiarla mas que a nadie en el mundo" Dijo Scott muy convencido. Charles Xavier era sin ninguna duda el mejor hombre que el jamas había conocido y si no quería que Raven se quedara en la mansión sin duda debía tener excelentes motivos.

"Creo que él también la ama" Dijo Jean tras pensárselo unos instantes, provocando que Scott y Tormenta la mirasen asombrados.

"Pues si es así tiene una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo" Dijo Scott.

"Tu mismo lo has dicho Scott, parece que la odia mucho, fuese lo que fuese que pasó entre ellos si le afecto tanto es sin duda porque ella debia ser una persona muy importante en su vida, tal vez incluso la mas importante" Explico Jean.

Scott prefirió no responder pero no pudo evitar pensar que si Jean estaba en lo cierto el Profesor no tardaría en arrepentirse de lo que había echo esa mañana.

* * *

Charles estaba conectado a CEREBRO notando como su frustración aumentaba por minutos. Llevaba allí casi una hora intentando localizar a Raven pero de momento había sido incapaz de dar con ella, era casi como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Necesitaba encontrarla y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había dicho. Hank tenia razón, había echado a la persona que mas amaba de su vida cuando ella solo quería volver a su lado y eso le hacia sentirse enfermo, la necesitaba de vuelta y si ella elegía no quedarse lo respetaría pero no podía permitir que Raven pensase que él la odiaba porque no era así, la amaba, aunque jamas se había atrevido a confesarse-lo a nadie. Charles no pudo evitar recordad la conversación que tuvo con Erik diez años atrás.

_Hace diez años_

_"¿Sacrificaste tus poderes para poder caminar?" Preguntó Erik sin poder creerse que su viejo amigo hiciese algo tan cobarde._

_"Los he sacrificado para poder dormir" Espeto Charles "Que sabrás tu de eso..."_

_"Yo también he sufrido Charles"_

_"No me llores Erik eso no justifica lo que has hecho"_

_"No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho" Dijo Erik con una voz peligrosamente baja._

_"Me arrebataste lo que mas me importaba"_

_"Tal vez no luchaste lo suficiente"_

Presente

Ambos sabían que Charles se estaba refiriendo a Raven aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta. Ahora, diez años después, se daba cuenta de que Erik tenia razón, él no había luchado por Raven, le dijo que se fuera con Erik cuando debió pedirle que se quedara con él, cuando debió luchar por evitar que se fuera y ahora que era ella la que pedía volver con él lo había arruinado todo de nuevo. No estaba furioso con Raven por abandonarle, estaba furioso con él por permitirlo. Pero eso se había acabado, no volvería a echarse atrás, esta vez lucharía para volver a tener a Raven a su lado.

Costase lo que costase

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Raven al abrir los ojos en medio de una gran confusión fue que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba: Parecía ser una especie de búnker, las paredes eran de algún tipo de metal y había provisiones suficientes para no tener que salir durante meses, a pocos metros de ella había una escalera lo cual le hacia sospechar que estaban bajo tierra...

De repente Raven recordó todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, su regreso a la mansión, su discusión con Charles, el dolor que sintió cuando él le había dicho que no quería volver a verla y por ultimo ese hombre joven que le había inyectado algo para dejarla inconsciente. Intento levantarse para llegar a la escalera pero descubrió que estaba sentada en una silla con las manos atadas a la espalda y los pies inmovilizados, se maldijo a si misma por haber sido tan imprudente, en otras circunstancias jamas la habrían pillado por sorpresa de ese modo pero estaba tan afectada por su conversación con Charles que no había visto el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"Me alegro de que al fin te hayas despertado Mística, empezaba a preocuparme que Gambito se hubiese pasado con la dosis" Oyó como decía una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

"¡Erik!" Siseó Raven cuando este apareció entre las sombras.

"¿A que viene ese tono querida? Yo pensaba que te alegrarías de verme" Dijo Erik mientras movía la cabeza con decepción.

"¡Desátame ahora mismo!" Exigió Raven con fuego en los ojos ignorando el comentario de Erik.

"Me temo que eso, de momento, no es posible. Me gustaría confiar en ti, lo digo en serio, pero teniendo en cuanta que la ultima vez que nos vimos casi me matas he pensado que seria mejor tomar ciertas precauciones" Explicó Erik como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

"Tienes que estar bromeando ¿tengo que recordarte que en París tu querías verme muerta a toda costa?" Espeto Raven sin contener su furia

"Eso fue completamente distinto"

"Cierto" Se burló Raven "La diferencia esta en que tu _intentaste _matarme pero no _pudiste _mientras que yo _pude _matarte pero no _quise" _

Erik prefirió no responder a Raven y en su lugar se acerco a ella hasta colocarse justo delante suyo pero sin llegar a tocarla.

"No te he traído hasta aquí para discutir quien estuvo mas cerca de matar a quien sino porque necesito que me ayudes"

Raven no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta por lo absurdo de la situación.

"¿Ayudarte? Esa si que es buena, me secuestras, me encierras en un búnker vete tu a saber donde y encima esperas que te ayude. Francamente Erik me ofende que siquiera te plantees que haría algo por ti después de lo de Washington"

"Eso fue necesario y lo sabes. Si yo no hubiera interferido los humanos habrían puesto en funcionamiento esas maquinas y nos habrían aniquilado a todos"

"No me vengas con esas Erik, ahora estamos en paz con los humanos. Es cierto que todavía hay algunos laboratorios que experimentan con mutantes para seguir con el trabajo de Trask pero cada vez son menos ¿de verdad crees que te ayudaría a empezar una guerra?"

Erik parecía estar genuinamente sorprendido "¿Una guerra?¿Crees que eso es lo que me propongo? Lamento decepcionarte querida pero he dejado de lado ese tema por un tiempo. No, lo que me propongo ahora es algo es una tarea mucho mas noble e infinitamente mas complicada"

"¿Y de que se trata, si es que puedo saberlo?" Preguntó Raven sin creerse ni una palabra.

Erik sonrio con fiereza "Raven, necesito tu ayuda para liberar al mutante mas poderoso que jamas ha existido: En Sabah Nur también conocido como _Apocalipsis._

**Este capitulo lo tenia escrito ya desde hace un par de días pero no lo he subido hasta hoy porque no me acababa de gustar como quedaba, sin embargo tras repasarlo una y otra vez no he sido capaz de hacerlo mejor. Pido perdon si las partes que hacen referencia a Charles/Raven se hacen algo pesadas, realmente no se me da muy bien escribir romance, aunque técnicamente todavía no ha habido casi nada de eso en esta histor **


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia. En respuesta a algunos comentarios que he recibido quiero aclarar que, aunque no lo parezca, Magneto sabe muy bien lo que se hace al querer liberar a Apocalipsis y conoce perfectamente los riesgos, aunque puede que no le salga todo como lo tiene planeado.  
**

"¿Quieres que te ayude a liberar a un mutante?" Preguntó Raven con incredulidad. Definitivamente no se había esperado eso.

"No cualquier mutante" Señaló Erik "Sino el mas poderoso que jamas ha existido"

"¿Y para que me necesitas? Con tus poderes magnéticos puedes entrar en cualquier cárcel y liberar a quien quieras"

Erik sonrío como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña, lo cual puso furiosa a Raven "Veras querida, no es tan simple como eso. Apocalipsis fue un faraón del Antiguo Egipto, hace mas de 5000 años"

Erik debió leer el escepticismo en la cara de Raven ya que antes de que pudiese hablar la interrumpió "Te aseguro que esto no es una broma Mística, te prometí hace muchos años que jamas te mentiría y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no podrás negar que al menos he cumplido esa promesa" Bueno al menos en ese punto Raven estaba obligada a darle la razón.

"Te lo contare todo, la historia de Apocalipsis, sus poderes, como yo me enteré de su existencia y como tengo planeado liberarle de su cárcel pero no antes de que acedas a ayudarme" Terminó Erik con una sonrisa.

Raven fingió que consideraba la idea durante unos segundos. No tenia ni la mas mínimo intención de ayudar a Erik, pero quería descubrir que planeaba exactamente para avisar a Charles y Hank en caso de que fuese demasiado peligroso, pero no podría avisar a nadie mientras siguiera atada a esa silla y estaba claro que Erik no iba a liberarla hasta estar seguro de que contaba con su ayuda.

"No puedes esperar que acepte ayudarte sin saber exactamente que papel jugare yo en todo esto. Al menos podrías decirme para que me necesitas" Su voz seguía sonando desafiante pero ahora estaba ligeramente teñida de curiosidad. Sabia que Erik no se la creería si cambiaba de opinión demasiado rápido, pero si iba cediendo terreno poco a poco estaba segura que lograría engañarle.

Erik pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes "Me parece justo. Quiero que seas mi espía dentro de la escuela de Charles"

Raven miró a Erik en estado se shock. Jamas se había esperado eso. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que estaba loco si pensaba que ella volvería a traicionar a Charles por él cuando, de repente la compuerta del techo se abrió y Raven vio como un hombre joven con el pelo plateado bajaba por las escaleras. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que la había dejado inconsciente.

"TU" Rugió Raven lanzándose inmediatamente hacia él, sin embargo estaba tan furiosa que habia olvidado totalmente sus ataduras de modo que lo único que logro fue desestabilizar la silla y caer al suelo.

"Oye oye tranquila, siento mucho haberte drogado pero Magneto tenia la impresión de que no aceptarías venir por las buenas" El hombre, aunque mas bien parecía un chico joven, levanto las manos en señal de disculpa.

Erik se rio y uso sus poderes magnéticos para levantar la silla, y con ella a Raven, del suelo y volver a ponerla recta.

"Mística te presento a Gambito, le rescaté hace un par de años de un laboratorio secreto de su gobierno y desde entonces me ha estado ayudando. De hecho lleva semanas espiando a Charles para mi"

Gambito hizo una reverencia y presento sus respetos a Raven pero ella le ignoro completamente y centro toda su atención en Erik.

"¿Te crees que soy idiota? Es imposible que este chico haya estado espiando a Charles, te recuerdo que él puede captar cualquier mente en mas de 100 Km a la redonda, le habría descubierto enseguida"

"Y yo te recuerda que tengo métodos para burlar los poderes de Charles" Explico Erik mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el pulgar.

"¿Le has dejado usar tu casco?" Su voz salio mucho mas sorprendida de lo que pretendía. Erik jamas había dejado que nadie tocase su casco.

"Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, necesitaba a alguien que espiase a Charles y sus estudiantes aunque fuese desde la distancia y Gambito cumplió ese cometido a la perfección. Además todo este refugio esta construido con el mismo material que mi casco así que de todas formas Charles no puede localizarnos aquí"

Raven proceso esa información en silencio. Básicamente Erik acababa de decirle que no esperase que Charles viniese a rescatarla porque no seria capaz de encontrar este sitio. Además si de verdad Gambito lleva semanas espiando a Charles...

"Si de verdad habéis estado espiando a Charles entonces sabrás lo que ha pasado justo antes de que me capturarais"

Por primero vez desde que empezaron a hablar Erik parecía incomodo "Como ya te he dicho Gambito solo ha estado observando desde la distancia ya que si se acerca demasiado a la mansión se arriesga a ser descubierto, sin embargo me ha contado que esta mañana te has presentado allí, has hablado con algunos de los alumnos y Hank en la cocina pero cuando Charles a llegado habéis tenido una especie de... discusión, tras lo cual tu saliste llorando por una de las ventanas y empezaste a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que Gambito te encontró"

"Me _secuestró" _Corrigió Raven "Y es por eso que no puedo hacer lo que me pides aunque quisiera. Charles me odia, no quiere saber nada de mi y antes de que me fuera me dijo que jamas volviera" Intentó que su voz no reflejara el dolor que sentía al decir estas palabras.

"Si piensas esto querida es que no le conoces demasiado bien. Estamos hablando de Charles a fin de cuentas, estoy seguro que en estos momentos ya se ha arrepentido de todo lo que ha dicho y esta intentando localizarte"

"¿Que tiene Charles que ver con todo esto?¿Como te ayudara a liberar a Apocalipsis? ¿Y para que me necesitas si ya le tienes a él para espiar a Charles?" Preguntó Raven rápidamente ignorando el ultimo comentario de Erik.

"Las preguntas de una en una por favor "Bromeo Erik antes de ponerse serio "Te necesito porque Gambito solo puede espiar a Charles desde lejos y si bien ha estado haciendo un trabajo magnifico la información que saco de todo esto es muy pobre pero tu te puedes infiltrar _dentro _de la mansión, se perfectamente que Charles jamas volverá a leerte la mente así que no hay peligro de que te descubra. Y quiero que espíes a Charles porque necesito saber lo que él sabe sobre Apocalipsis"

"¿Que te hace suponer que él sabe algo?" Pregunto Raven.

"Gambito me ha informado que cada día Charles pasa muchas horas en los niveles inferiores de la mansión y jamas deja que nadie le acompañe, sospecho que de algún modo se enteró de la existencia de Apocalipsis y a iniciado su propia investigación pero prefiere dejar a sus alumnos y al resto de los profesores al margen" Explicó Erik.

"No me sentiría cómoda espiando a Charles, si se enterase jamas me lo perdonaría" Dijo finalmente Raven con voz derrotada.

"Por lo que tu has dicho creo que ya has cruzado esa linea" Replicó Erik "Mira, lo siento se cuanto quieres a Charles y seguro que esto debe ser duro para ti pero hace años eramos aliados, creíamos en las mismas metas y luchábamos por el mismo futuro. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de recuperar eso?"

Raven tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no sonreír. Erik se lo había tragado.

"Tal vez tengas razón" Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Eik sonrío con satisfacción y le hizo un gesto a Gambito, este se acerco a Raven y tocó con un dedo las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, las cuales se desintegraron casi al instante, después hizo lo mismo con las cuerdas que tenia en los pies.

"Gambito tiene el don de cargar objetos inanimados con energía cinética, eso significa que puede transformar prácticamente todo lo que toca en explosivos de gran potencia" Explicó Erik.

Gambito sonrío a Raven y le ofreció la mano.

"¿Sin rencores por lo de antes?"

Raven le devolvió la sonrisa pero en lugar de darle la mano envío una patada directa a su estomago y, mientras Gambito intentaba recuperar el aliento, otra a la cabeza que lo mandó directo al suelo.

"Ahora estamos en paz" Respondió con una voz alegre.

"Supongo que me lo merecía" Dijo Gambito mientras se levantaba.

Raven se giro hacia Magneto, que había observado la escena con gran interés y cruzo los brazos encima del pecho "Bueno Erik, cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre Apocalipsis"

**Se que este capitulo es muy corto pero en el siguiente Magneto le explicara a Raven como se entero de la existencia de Apocalipsis y caual es su plan para liberarlo, además Raven volverá una vez mas a la mansión para hablar con Charles y todo eso era muy largo para poner en un solo capitulo asi que he decidio cortarlo por la mitad para que sea mas cómodo de leer.**


End file.
